cuerpo saiyajin
by blackbeautybaby
Summary: Bulma se vuelve saiyajin y esclava de Freezer donde conoce a Vegeta con los mismos deseos que ella : venganza
1. Chapter 1

**Cuerpo saiyajin**

Primero que nada en este universo alterno empieza así: Raditz llego antes de que naciera Gohan Goku se acababa de casar con Milk, pero sin embargo Piccolo y Goku lograron derrotarlo pero aún así este ultimo murió, Raditz no les advirtió que vendrían guerreros más poderosos por lo tanto no entrenaron y revivieron a Goku por ende no conoció a kayosama. no paso mucho cuando llego Nappa (vegeta no fue a la tierra) no mato a los demás ya que Goku lo derroto antes que pelearan los guerreros z; con algo de esfuerzo pero no paso a mayores.

-Aquí termina la aclaración -

Estaba el cielo despejado Bulma había llamado a Goku había descubierto algo extraño al parecer había un laboratorio secreto unos científicos empleados de la lo habían construido a espaldas de su padre hubiese ido con Yamcha pero estaba de 'gira' con su equipo de béisbol y goku era mas fuerte e indicado -hola Bulma, vine en cuanto me llamaste-dijo goku aterrizando en el patio de su casa - que bueno que llegaste, necesito que me acompañes a un misterioso sitio, me daba miedo ir sola por eso te llame- ajustando su bolsa a la cadera (como las que usaba en dragón ball) -descuida Goku te lo compensaré le ordene a uno de los robots que te prepararan una cena deliciosa- hizo un guiño - ahhh! Enserio Bulma? Muchas gracias con gusto te acompañaré-dijo tocándose la nuca -bien pues vamos que esperas- -si!, sujétate a mi espalda -Bulma lo obedeció y salieron volando

Bulma le indicaba el camino mientras volaban habían pasado tan solo cuatro meses de la llegada de ese hombre que se hacia llamar un saiyajin al igual que el otro dijo que goku era uno de ellos y que se llamaba kakaroto pero el no era como ellos goku era bueno, inocente y valiente, arriesgaba su vida por los demás, no como ellos que solo peleaban y mataban por diversión en fin eso estaba ya en el pasado ya no había mas de ellos y eso le daba tranquilidad. Llegaron a unas montañas no muy grandes, bulma revisaba el mapa e iban caminando entre las piedras - oye bulma falta mucho? Ya quiero volver para comer- -si goku pero es que no veo nada por aquí talvez...- en eso tropezó con algo y la hizo caer -pero que demo...- -bulma estas bien?- ayudándola a levantarse -si no es nada, que es esto?-

-mmm parece una puerta, pero que hace en el suelo se supone que van en las paredes no? - -ahh goku no tienes remedio, mejor anda ven ayúdame a abrirla-intentando levantarla pero estaba muy dura -si-la jalo con fuerza pero no cedía - ahhhggg ay ay ay ay esto esta muy duro-dijo con su voz chillona -como que esta duro que acaso el hambre te quito las fuerzas!?si no la abres no habrá comida- colocándose las manos en la cintura -ahhh no bulma, ya voy- halo con más fuerza y la puerta cedió -valla, lo que haces por comer-dijo con ironía - bien... Entremos... Tu primero- -si, ya voy -despendio dentro del agujero había escaleras pero ya saben el no las bajo seguido de el con cuidado ya que estaba oscuro y cerro la puerta. Era largo y algo estrecho para bulma tenebroso -apúrate goku, que empiezo a preocuparme de que hay aya abajo-dijo temblorosa bajando las escaleras - si pero esque no veo nada...ahhh mira ya termino-se detuvo y bulma junto a el - hay otro camino por acá... Ayy ay ay ay ay -se pego en la cara con la pared - -espera goku-saco una linterna de su bolsa y la prendió -ya esta- -y hasta ahora la sacas ? - dijo sobándose la cara con lagrimitas en los ojos - ay no seas !- se agacharon para gatear por el túnel -que tontería para que esconderse de todos, esos tontos como se les ocurre hacer esto solo me hicieron perder mi tiempo! Ahora mismo estaría de compras-hablo para si misma -aaayyy no otra vez, parece que hoy es el día de golpearme en la cara-goku se había estampado con una pared de metal -pero que... Es un... - había un interruptor en esta misma se debía ingresar una especie de clave- ya se ! -saco un destornillador y goku la miro raro pensando en que traía todo tipo de cosas ahí - que? Bulma briefs siempre lleva lo necesario- comenzó a desatornillar y a mover algunos cables cosa que goku no entendía"como moviendo cables se va abrir?"-ya esta vez nada es suficiente para detener a la gran Bulma-la puerta comenzó a abrirse e ingresaron. -valla aun no termina, goku creo que cenaremos tarde...-

- ahh no bulma - goku hizo un puchero -déjate de tonterías... Ahora es cuando tendrás que ser fuerte- -por que?- pregunto confuso -por eso -estaban en una especie de habitación grande y blanca de las paredes comenzaron a salir puntas filosas y largas acercándose peligrosamente hacia ellos. -rápido goku haz algo!- Goku asintió, posicionó sus brazos a los extremos y expulso su ki haciendo que las paredes se deformaran y detuvieran. -bien! Goku asi se hace- -eso fue muy fácil. Sigamos!-corrieron hacia una puerta y la abrieron. De nuevo todo estaba oscuro y confuso, se escucharon ruidos una alarma de activo haciendo alerta. -ahhh pero que sucede-grito bulma -tranquilízate todo saldrá bien-las luces empezaron a prender y de la oscuridad salió un robot gigante de unos tres metros haciendo gritar a bulma del miedo y esconderse detrás de goku. -Quienes son ustedes y porque están aquí!-dijo con voz aterradora el robot -yo soy goku! Y te derrotaré- -jajajaja no me hagas reír, ningún humano podrá hacerme daño, prepárate para morir!- el robot lo ataco pero goku lo esquivó, la maquina lanzo una serie de ataques pero ninguno dio en el blanco goku logro darle un golpe en la espalda - veo que eres mas fuerte de lo que esperaba, pero no eres rival para mi, insecto!- -jajaja tu tampoco lo eres - goku junto sus manos - ka...me...ha...me...ha!- una luz envolvió el lugar y varios pedazos de metal salieron volando - ese robot se confío- -Pero que te pasa casi muero!...recuerda que no soy tan fuerte como tu! - bulma regaño a goku -calma bulma, lo siento jajaja tendré mas cuidado- rascándose la nuca -bien sigamos, ya no quiero seguir en este lugar, acabemos con esto-

Siguieron avanzando por una serie de pasillos con trampas de todo tipo, desde acido hasta lásers que intentaban cortarlos por la mitad pero eso no era suficiente para detener a goku y bulma. Llegaron a la puerta principal -valla si que esto esta profundo y alegado ya ni siquiera puedo sentir el ki de los demás- -si tienes razón parece una especie de refugio, no entiendo porque querían alejarse de todo-dijo abriendo la puerta - si, todo este lío me dio hambre! Espero que ese robot tuyo me sirva mucha comida!-dijo tocándose el estomago - si vamos entra quien sabe y que salga después-goku entro y seguido de el bulma, encendió las luces y se encontraron un laboratorio enorme del tamaño de una manzana. -valla ahora veo por que no querían que los descubrieran. Este lugar es enorme!-camino hacia la computadora principal y la prendió empezó a teclear en ella - cielos, no logro encontrar ningún archivo que me muestre que era lo que tramaban... Demonios!- comenzaba a irritarse -que es eso que esta allá Bulma?- señalando una compuerta que dejaba ver a través de la ventana una especie de nave espacial. Estaba grande, Blanca y en forma de esfera tenia la insignia de la

- vaya, vaya, así que esto es lo que planeaban... Que acaso pensaban salir del planeta?- - sabes yo quisiera salir de aquí para comer algo - - ayy basta Goku, cuando volvamos cometas todo lo que quieras; pero primero debemos averiguar más sobre este lío- dijo Bulma tocándose la barbilla como si estuviera pensando - mmm me pregunto si...- presionó un botón y al puerta comenzó a abrirse - woow Bulma no sabia que tu papá hacia naves espaciales- -claro que no! El no la hizo fueron esos locos por eso trato de saber a donde querían ir o que querían hacer!- "a veces Goku puede ser exasperante" - Bueno y porque no entras? - - ya voy!- En ese momento sintieron un ligero temblor pero ellos no se imaginaban lo que estaba aya afuera. -ahhhhhhh- se escucho el grito de una mujer en la calle de la ciudad - jajajaja valla en la tierra hay mujeres muy bellas lastima que tengamos que asesinarlas jaja - sonrió un sujeto verde con una armadura Blanca y amarilla apuntando con un arma a la mujer. Todo el planeta estaba infestado de las tropas del emperador freezer incluyendo las fuerzas especiales gi-nyu que se estaban encargando de derrotar a los guerreros z. -donde esta Goku?! Que no ah vuelto de con Bulma - le pregunto krilin a un piccolo herido por pelear con el capitán gi-nyu -ah..ah n-no lo se p-pero si no vuelve estamos p-perdidos...- -demonios! Goku donde estas! -de repente una bola de energía los impacto a los dos convirtiéndolos en cenizas -jajajaja solo eran basuras insignificantes que lastima me dan, ese tal goku debió huir del miedo solo deber ser un insecto - -capitán gi-nyu no hemos detectado ningún nivel de pelea mas elevado que esos dos, las tropas ya han asesinado a mas del 50% de la población- -bien acaben con todos rápido Lord Freezer venderá este planeta y lo quiere libre de insectos- -si capitán!- "estos humanos no saben lo que les espera jajajajaja"


	2. Chapter 2

capitulo dos:

-pero que... Que es... De quien es ese ki, es muy poderoso...ahh hay otros tres mas y son igual de fuertes - dijo Goku concentrándose

-Que?, que pasa dime Goku!-

-No lo se Bulma nunca había sentido estos ki-

-pero crei que no podías sentir el de nadie porque estábamos muy lejos!-

- lose pero son tan poderosos que son fácil de detectar, c-c-C incluso son mas poderosos que yo!- Goku apretaba los dientes con frustacion - son malignos, los demás están en peligro, no puedo saber si están muertos o siguen vivos! -

-calma Goku tienes que tranquilizarte... Dices que son mucho más fuertes que tu? -

- si, son increíblemente fuertes esos cuatro, y ahora que haré!?-

-ahhh Goku no vallas si vaz se acabaran todas nuestras esperanzas, tenemos que ocultarnos aqui hasta que se vallan!-

-pero bulma tengo que hacer algo! -

- se como te sientes! Pero debes comprender que es lo mejor, tu mismo has dicho que son mas fuertes acabarían contigo esos cuatro muy rápido y perderíamos la posibilidad de vivir!-  
>- ah tienes razón no tengo oportunidad... Que rabia no poder tener el suficiente poder para protegerlos!-<p>

- si... Lose, pero no tenemos elección- una lagrima salió del los ojos de bulma, aquellos ojos azules reflejaban la inmensa tristeza que sentía en esos momentos al saber que su mundo se estaba destruyendo sus padres, amigos de toda la vida murieran a manos de esos seres poderosos, sentía que era el principio del infierno.

Mientras tanto en una ciudad...

- jajajaja vamos corran lo mas rápido que puedan nunca podrán escapar soy Burter el segundo hombre mas rápido del universo jajajaja - dijo este desapareciendo y apareciendo acorralando a las personas que corrían por sus vidas

- jajaja suficiente todos son muy lentos - formó una bola de energía e hizo explotar toda una ciudad - jaja nadie me puede igualar...-

Mientras tanto en las montañas Jeice lanzaba numerosos pequeños ataques torturando a ten shin han sufriendo graves heridas mortales  
>- jajajajaja no me digas que ya no puedes mas, si apenas estamos comenzando jajajaja valla esto ya es aburrido descuida te date el golpe final solo sentiras mucho dolor jajaja!- dicho esto se vio un resplandor que acabo con ten dejando sin rastro alguno del guerrero<p>

Goku y Bulma estaban debajo de la puerta de donde entraron al principio para que Goku pudiera sentir todo lo que estaba pasando. Se dio cuenta de que gran cantidad de personas habían muerto que krilin, piccolo, ten, chaoz, yamcha y roshi ya no existían mas.

Ya habían pasado dos días ocultos en el laboratorio suerte que habían encontrado comida enlatada Goku comenzaba a delirar de hambre.  
>Las tropas de frezzer arrasaron con toda la población no quedaba ningún humano. La mitad de los soldados se fue y la otra se quedo para vigilar que no quedara nadie; las fuerzas gi-nyu se fueron a purgar otro planeta<p>

mientras tanto...  
>- lord frezzer ya hemos revisado todo el planeta tierra, que hacemos?- pregunto un soldado morado con cara de dragón<br>-no han ofrecido nada valioso por el... Encontraron al tal Goku? -  
>-n-no lord frezzer lo buscamos por todos lados al parecer huyo del planeta-<br>Frezzer gruño-son unos incompetentes! Les pedí algo sencillo y fallaron! - sus ojos brillaron y una luz roja salió de ellos, el soldado se desintegró de inmediato - tu! -  
>- s-si mi lord? -<br>-saquen todo lo que nos sirva de ese planeta y haga lo explotar!-  
>- si, enseguida les avisaré a los demás- se retiro dejando a un emperador enojado<br>- esa basura! No se me va a escapar de nuevo!, no pudo aver ido lejos...-

- como vaz con eso Bulma?-  
>-ya esta listo solo estoy programándola, Goku necesitamos salir por probiciones tal vez quede algo...-<br>- tienes razón iré de inmediato -  
>- yo voy contigo -<br>- es peligroso que vallas-  
>- ya lo se pero necesito saber como esta allá afuera, por favor Goku-<br>- mmm esta bien pero quiero que tengas mucho cuidado y que no te alejes de mi-  
>- si -<br>-bien entonces vamos- se aproximaron a la salida y volaron en dirección de la ciudad mas cercana.  
>Había muchos edificios destrozados, incendios, cadáveres mutilados y mucha sangre en el piso - ahhh no puede ser - lagrimas corrieron por sus mejillas - son unos malditos!-<br>Goku la abrazo para que dejara de ver la espantosa escena  
>- calma Bulma todo estará bien, vamos- dijo en un susurro para tranquilizar a su amiga<br>Llegaron a una tienda de abarrotes abandonada tomaron todo lo que les sirviera y lo metieron en una bolsa.  
>ya iban en la puerta y Goku escucho que algo se movió<br>-espera aquí, voy a averiguar que es - se alego y desapareció en la oscuridad  
>"no puedo creerlo... Ojalá fuera solo una pesadilla" pero una voz interrumpió los pensamientos de la peli-azul<br>-si... Escuche que lord frezzer mando a explotar este planeta buscan a un tal goku, en una semana acabaremos de juntar los recursos y después BANG! Se convertirá en polvo cósmico-  
>-pero creí que lo venderían-<br>-si pero cambio de opinión, se molesto porque escapó ese terrícola-en eso bulma sin querer piso una lata que hizo llamar la atención de los soldados- shhh... Escuchaste eso?- bulma se escondió detrás de una pila de escombros - jajajaja parece que aun siguen algunas ratas vivas - sonrió con malicia  
>- jaja vamos, morirá en la explosión no significa nada-<br>-odio cuando tienes razon, vamos con los demás-  
>Se fueron los dos soldados volando<br>- ahh no puede ser, no! - se derrumbo en lagrimas  
>- que sucede Bulma ya estoy aquí solo era un ratón no te preocupes-<br>la peli-azul se levanto y abrazo a Goku - van a destruir la tierra -  
>- Que?!, como te enteraste?-<br>-escuche hablar a unos soldados... Será en una semana, tenemos que irnos Goku, tenemos que salir de aquí ya!-  
>-si es lo mejor, tenemos que juntar mas comida y cosas que podremos necesitar, hay que apresurarnos...-le seco las lagrimas a la chica- ya veras Bulma iremos a un planeta lejos de aquí donde no haya guerras y viviremos tranquilos- una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en Bulma, ahora tenía una esperanza de vivir en paz y tenia que aprovecharla.<br>Duraron horas buscando provisiones por suerte tuvieron suficientes.  
>-vamos es hora de volver al laboratorio- dijo Goku<br>La chica asíntio, se subió a su espalda y salieron volando  
>-Goku, deberías enseñarme a volar podría aver una emergencia -<br>- si supongo que te será útil te enseñes incluso artes marciales para que puedas defenderte si no estoy-  
>- enserio Goku?, eso seria genial-<br>-ya lo creo Bulma jaja, te verías muy graciosa peleando-  
>-hmp, ya veras cuando aprenda querrás no averme enseñado jaja -<br>- jaja no, Bulma prométeme que no me haras daño-  
>-jajaja mientras no me hagas enojar-<br>-sabes aveces me das miedo, las mujeres depronto cambian de humor-  
>-hmp-<p>

Llegaron al laboratorio y encapsularon todo junto con la nave espacial  
>esa iba a ser la ultima noche en la tierra Bulma no podía dormir se sentía tan prepotente de no poder evitar que explotara su planeta, tendría que huir como una cobarde pero no tenia elección si quería vivir.<br>La mañana siguiente se despertaron muy temprano para salir, la peliazul des encapsuló la nave y entraron en ella.  
>-Bulma, a que planeta iremos?-<br>-no lo se... Estuve investigando sobre posibles planetas en que pudiéramos vivir pero aun no estoy segura...de todos modos tenemos que salir de aquí- encendió la nave y se elevó a toda velocidad pronto salieron del planeta la chica veía con tristeza su planeta por ultima vez, ya no había esferas del dragón para reconstruirlo ya no podría ver a sus amigos todo estaba perdido.  
>en una semana salieron de la galaxia, esa nave era bastante rápida.<br>Goku le empezó a enseñar a Bulma a controlar su ki en las manos aunque al principio le resulto difícil ahora ya le resultaba mas fácil después de practicar todos los días ya había pasado un mes y la comida comenzaba a terminarse pero por suerte la maquina detecto un planeta cercano con posible vida alienígena y Goku se lo confirmo a sentir ki en el tardaron en llegar unas horas, aterrizaron en un lugar vacío.

POV BULMA

Goku y yo llegamos a un planeta extraño a decir verdad me daba miedo bajar de la nave podría estar lleno de extraterrestres con malas intenciones  
>Goku fue el primero en salir, el aire se podía respirar, baje un pie con cuidado y después el otro me sentía mas pesada quizá la gravedad era el doble de la tierra, camine unos pasos y vi a mi alrededor el cielo era verdoso y el pasto azul tenia unas Flores extrañas pero se me hizo un bonito planeta y tal vez si estaba tan bien cuidado probablemente no había gente mala o eso creo...<br>- ven Bulma que esperas vamos a ver el lugar! - Goku parecía un niño en un parque a veces era demasiado confiado e inocente  
>- ahhh si ya voy pero es que no puedo caminar tan rápido la gravedad aquí es mayor!-<br>- jajaja no lo había notado- me tomo de la mano como si de una niña pequeña se tratara y me jalo haciéndome caminar  
>-ahhh Goku no vallas tan rápido! Ahhgh! -<br>- lo siento jajaja -  
>-hmp-<br>pero algo nos detuvo vimos a lo lejos una, ciudad? Si ! Era una ciudad...era algo diferente a las de la tierra, los edificios tenían forma de pirámide eran blancas con azul y en el centro había un lago el agua era color lila  
>Caminamos para acercarnos mas y nos topamos con una persona o eso parecía era como nosotros pero su piel era azul cielo y tenían orejas puntiagudas, poseían grandes ojos verdes y su vestimenta era muy rara para mi gusto.<br>- hola! Somos del planeta tierra, como se llama este planeta? - pregunto Goku  
>- Goku talvez ni siquiera te entiende es otro planeta no otro país!- lo regañe<br>- este es el planeta gitsur - me quede en shok, hablaban nuestro idioma!  
>- así que son de otro planeta, no tenemos muchos visitantes por aquí estamos alegados de todos me sorprende que nos encontraran - nos dijo el chico- ohh donde están mis modales, yo soy beau el encargado del laboratorio de esta ciudad y ustedes son...? -<br>- mi nombre es Goku y ella es-  
>- Bulma - lo interrumpí viendolo bien era apuesto, se parecía mucho a los humanos.<br>- oye y la comida de aquí es buena? -  
>- Goku es en lo único que piensas, no llevamos ni una hora aquí y ya pides de comer - lo regañe<br>- vamos Bulma ya sabes que yo como mucho -  
>- disculpen - interrumpió beau - yo podría llevarlos con en el rey le data mucho gusto verlos y también podría ofrecerles comida<br>- que esperas vamos, me muero de hambre ! Jaja -  
>beau nos llevo dentro de la ciudad y llegamos a el edificio mas grande<br>- aquí es lo llamaré aguarden aquí - lo obedecimos y nos sentamos en un sillón no era tan dierente a la tierra pensándolo bien era casi igual solo que su tecnología aparentemente se veía mas avanzada  
>- ya pueden pasar, por aquí -<br>Pasamos a una sala grande y estaba el rey sentado en un trono  
>Goku y yo hicimos una reverencia y nos paramos firmes<br>- así que vienen de la tierra, porque han venido hasta aquí?- nos pregunto el rey  
>- nuestro planeta fue invadido por tropas de un tal frezzer - hable - nosotros logramos sobrevivir pero el resto de la población... Murió, yo era científica en mi planeta-<br>- y yo peleador de las artes marciales! - dijo con una sonrisa Goku  
>- así que su planeta fue invadido por frezzer... Ese demonio es un emperador galáctico en cuanto pisa un planeta es la perdición de todos, los vende y vuelve invadir para volver a venderlos... Nadie puede detenerlo es extremadamente fuerte nadie sabe cuales son los limites de su poder -Goku y yo nos sorprendimos como es que nosotros no nos enteramos de el antes<br>- supongo que los dejare vivir aquí, me imagino lo que debieron haber pasado señorita...-  
>-Bulma -<br>-señorita Bulma usted podría ayudarnos en los laboratorios, supongo que podrá adaptarce-  
>-si -<br>-usted joven...-  
>-Goku -<br>-podría enseñarnos que son las artes marciales -  
>- no saben?!, es fantastico con gusto les enseñaré-<br>- vera joven Goku nosotros somos un pueblo pasifico no somos fuertes sin embargo nuestra tecnología nos ah ayudado en caso de guerra-  
>- yo soy muy fuerte, podría ayudarles con eso -<br>- bien, beau lleva a nuestros invitados a sus habitaciones-  
>- si mi rey- hizo una reverencia y se giro hacia nosotros - vengan por aqui-<br>lo seguimos realmente era un lugar hermoso, definitivamente perfecto para comenzar una nueva vida lejos de amenazas

Beau nos asigno una habitación a Goku y a mi, la mis era hermosa grande como la de mi casa en la tierra este lugar se parecía mucho a mi planeta. Beau me dijo que podría ir al laboratorio mañana mismo, por la mañana me bañe, cambie y me maquille, quien sabe y podría haber un chico apuesto como beau.  
>Cuando llegue todos se me quedaron viendo me senti muy incomoda debe ser por que soy nueva y de otro planeta beau me enseño todo el lugar era un laboratorio grande me quede encantada pronto fui conociendo a los demás era buenas personas y muy simpáticas. Todos se quedaron maravillados cuando comenze a trabajar mi inteligencia era increíble para ellos ya que me acople muy bien a su tecnología. Después de todo yo soy la gran Bulma briefs, nada es imposible para mi.<br>Pasaron tres meses goku se la pasaba entrenando con los soldados y yo también lo hacia por las tardes todos los días me resultaba divertido y relajante, Goku me enseño a volar por lo cielos, lanzar bolas de energía y a sentir el ki claro no era tan buena como el pero estaba haciendo mi mayor esfuerzo por aprender después de lo que paso ya no quería ser tan 'debil'.  
>Un día a Goku se le ocurrió una loca idea<br>- oye Bulma eh estado pensando en algo...un presentimiento-  
>-habla- le dije mientras le lanzaba un patada pero el la esquivó<br>- bueno esque... Nose...talvez tu podrias...-  
>- a que te refieres ? , explicate- le lanze mi puño a la cara pero no le causo ningún daño<br>-bueno nose... Que pasaría si yo muriera, ya no podría protegerte-  
>- ahh Goku no digas eso, tu eres muy fuerte, has aumentado tu poder, si entrenas duro quizás venzas a freezer -<br>- si pero si muero... bulma te lo diré! es posible que te vuelvas saiyajin de alguna forma? asi estarías más segura -

-Que? yo... pero como? jajaja es una broma verdad?

-no Bulma lo digo enserio... además tu eres una científica podrías inventar algo y ya

-y crees que soy maga para hacer algo así?

-vamos bulma o es que es acazo tan complica

- no se Goku, tal vez ... Exista, lo investigaré , esta bien - le dedique una sonrisa y comenzamos a pelear nuevamente

Esa noche me quede pensando...yo una saiyajin todavía no podía ni imaginarlo, me había vuelto un poco fuerte pero ser como Goku... aunque tal vez no tenga nada de malo después de todo nunca esta de mas, me empecé a imaginar como seria de ser saiyajin. Porque no? No tengo nada que perder mañana comenzare a investigar a fondo después de todo soy la gran Bulma briefs!


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

esta mañana desperté y me dirigí al comedor, me senté junto a Goku y beau, el saiyajin como siempre comiendo montañas de comida, hoy iba a comenzar mi investigación así que comí algo rápido y me dirigí al laboratorio.

POV GENERAL

Bulma se paso toda la tarde investigando mientras tanto en una base militar se encontraba freezer sentado en un especie de trono flotante bebiendo una copa de vino tinto meciéndola pacientemente y dándole unos sorbos.

- lord freezer eh regresado de mi misión - dijo un saiyajin con pelo azabache en forma de flama

- ahh mi querido príncipe vegeta, como te fue- pregunto falsamente

- no quedo ningún saeyer mi lord -

- y dime vegeta cuanto tiempo te llevó eliminarlos tu solo?-

- tres días-

- soldado zarbon, cuanto tiempo te tomaría a ir -

- un día señor-

- soldado vegeta retírese -

Vegeta hizo una reverencia y salió del salón - maldito lagarto!, algún día me volveré el más fuerte del universo y lo haré trizas!

-soldado dodoria, ya tienen noticias del terrícola? -

- no mi lord las tropas lo han estado buscando en planetas cercanos pero no lo han podido localizar-

-grrrr que sigan buscando y no paren hasta encontrarlo -

- si lord freezer-

Ya habían pasado otros tres meses finalmente Bulma había encontrado la manera de volverse saiyajin (construyo una maquina del tiempo que no pueda hacer eso jaja) pero tenia que crearla con mucho cuidado nadie del planeta sabia excepto Goku cada noche salía para dar avance a su proyecto, tenía que no funcionara pero lo intentaría por lo menos.

Mientras tanto las tropas de freezer buscaba desesperadamente a Goku corrían rumores de que aquel planeta que lo escondiera lo destruiría sin piedad junto con todos los habitantes, otros decían que ofrecían una recompensa quien le diera información sobre donde se encontraba en el planeta gitsur todos estaban asustados pero confiaban en que Goku entrenaba duro y tal vez le ganara a ese ser despreciable.

Ya había pasado un año desde que llegaron al planeta gitsur y Bulma ya estaba por terminar la maquina que la convertiría en saiyajin solo tenia que sacar muestras de sangre a Goku pero iba a ser mas difícil de lo que pensaba pues le tenia fobia a las inyecciones.

- vamos Goku veras que no te dolera nada-

- ahhhh no no no quiero ahhhh -

- ahhhhhh ya me estas colmando la paciencia! Si en este instante no te dejas inyectar juro que haré lo posible para que no vuelvas a comer nada me escuchaste!-

- p-pero bulma -

- pero nada!, obedece!-

- ayy esta bien pero porfavor no me quites la comida -

Bulma saco una jeringa para sacar muestras de sangre y la acerco al brazo del saiyajin

- ahhhhhhh - grito Goku

- todavía no eh comenzado! -

- ahhhhh ya! Ya! Por favor ya!-

- ya termine -

- eh? -

- como oyes, te comportas como un niño escandaloso!-

- lo siento bulma! Pero sabes que le tengo miedo a esas cosas-

- bah! Para ser un hombre fuerte te comportas como un bebé! -

Solo le tomo un mes y la maquina ya estaba lista Goku y bulma se reunieron en el laboratorio por la noche (era como la de capitan america XD)

- bien ya es hora- dijo el pelinegro

-si... Cuando comience a funcionar la maquina no la apages puede que sea doloroso pero por nada del mundo lo detengas, entendido?-

- si, no te preocupes todo saldrá bien-

- eso espero-

Goku la sujeto con unas correas las muñecas y los tobillos para evitar que se mueva

- baja la palanca roja primero solo la mitad te esperas un momento y la bajaras toda-

- si -

- bien, aquí vamos -

El pelinegro cerro la puerta y la aseguro y comenzó a bajar la palanca el cuerpo de bulma comenzó a temblar un poco sentía como si electricidad recorriera su cuerpo haciéndola gemir del dolor, después Goku bajo toda la palanca y esta comenzó a grita sentía que su cuerpo era golpeado con pequeñas navajas en cada centímetro de ella y sus gritos aumentaron Goku dudo un poco estaba dispuesto a apagarla pero bulma le grito - ahhhhhhhh no la apagues! No lo hagas! Ahhhhhh!- paso aproximada mente un minuto que fue el mas largo para bulma pues su dolor no cesaba todo su cuerpo ardía de dolor por dentro y por fuera -ahhhhhhhh es el momento! Apagala! Ahhhhhh- Inmediatamente Goku la obedeció y subió la palabra, abrió la puerta y de ella salió humo azul. Bulma no tenia ni un rasguño sin embargo su expresión podía notar lo doloroso que pudo haber sido, de inmediato la desamarro, la peliazul se desplomo en sus brazos y se desmayo, el saiyajin enseguida la llevó a la enfermería.

POV BULMA

abrí los ojos lentamente, todo estaba borroso vi dos sombras frente a mi, pronto todo se aclaro y pude ver que era Goku y beau

-mmm... Donde estoy?-

- Bulma! Que bueno que despertaste estaba muy preocupado -

- Bulma que sucedió, vine en cuanto Goku me aviso que estabas aqui-

- ahh... Yo...- de pronto recorre lo que paso la noche anterior, primero me vi los brazos después las piernas no tenia nada, me levante de golpe hacia un espejo que estaba en la pared. - no... No funciono, no cambie en nada...-

- detrás de ti- me dijo Goku gire mi cabeza hacia la derecha y la vi era una cola! Como la de Goku cuando era pequeño no lo podía creer...

- funciono!-

- que? Que funcionó y porque a Bulma le salió cola?-

No recordaba que beau no sabia nada no sabía que decirle entonces Goku intervino

- jaja pero beau Bulma siempre a tenido cola, acaso no lo sabias?- dijo nerviosamente mi amigo -

-no lo sabia pero, que es lo que funciono?-

- ahh pues... Ohhh mira la hora es hora de irnos no Bulma?! -

- jaja si mejor vámonos antes de que se nos haga tarde jeje - Salimos inmediatamente dejando a un beau confundido

- no puedo creerlo, ya eres una saiyajin...! Incluso tienes cola, esto es maravilloso Bulma!-

- si! Tienes razón jaja...oye Goku que tal si vamos a pelear eh, tengo que acostumbrarme a mi nuevo cuerpo -

- buena idea Bulma vamos!, pero primero...-se toco su estomago que estaba gruñendo - vamos a comer algo -

- ahh...- el mi hizo lo mismo - jeje si mejor yo también tengo hambre-

Y así fuimos los dos a comer Goku encargo traer mucha comida porque se moría de hambre, cuando la sirvieron tome un plato de arroz y comencé con unos pequeños bocados pero una sensación en mi me decía que lo deborara todo y que comiera más y más. No me pude seguir resistiendo comencé a deborar los platos como si no hubiese comido en días pero mi apetito no se saciaba, mi cuerpo pedía mas y mas y mas! Kami solo espero no engordar, ahora entiendo a Goku es inevitable resistirce!. Todos se nos quedaban viendo por la forma en que comíamos llenamos la mesa de montañas de platos definitivamente después de hoy comenzare una dieta...bueno mejor que sea después me muero de hambre!. Cuando terminamos nos dirigimos al salón de entrenamientos, me sentía llena de energía y muy fuerte pero tenia que ver que tanto lo era, nos posicionamos en forma de combate, fui la primera en atacar, no podía creerlo pude hacer que Goku moviera la cabeza con mi puño! Pronto el me ataco a mi y lo esquive y los comenzamos a soltar patadas y puñetazos a una velocidad increíble unos los recibía y otros los esquivaba, me sentía eufórica, solo nos separábamos para respirar un poco y sin dudar volvíamos a pelear duramos cerca de una hora así, nunca había durado tanto siempre terminaba muy cansada y ahora ni siquiera sudaba podía seguirle el ritmo a Goku sin cansarme. Me lanzó un puño que hizo estamparme contra unas rocas a varios metros lejos.

-Bulma! Estas bien?! Lo siento mucho se me paso la mano- Me levante con solo unos rasguños y sonreí

- eso es todo lo que tienes?-

- esto será divertido-

Y seguimos luchando duramos horas y horas hasta que caímos rendidos teníamos golpes por todo el cuerpo pero no nos importo había sido muy divertido!

-vaya Bulma no había luchado así desde hace tiempo!-

-ya lo creo, fue increíble! Jamás pensé en decir eso pero ser saiyajin es lo mejor!-

Nos quedamos en el suelo descansando, ese había sido el mejor día de mi vida!...o eso creo.

POV GENERAL

Había pasado un mes Bulma y Goku entrenaban diario por las tardes y se volvían cada vez mas fuertes, nadie sabia como es que de la noche a la mañana se había vuelto tan fuerte la peliazul era realmente poderosa.

Bulma escondía su cola entre la ropa para que nadie se enterara o sospechara, no se la corto porque decía que se le veía muy bien.

Mientras tanto en la base militar de Freezer...

-lord Freezer,lord freezer-

- que es lo que quieres!?-

-lo hemos encontrado-

- espero que no se trate de una broma!-

- no señor, alguien nos informo de haberlo visto lo describió y coincide con los rasgos estamos seguros de que es quien busca-

-y que esperas para decirme donde esta!-

- se encuentra en el planeta gitsur en la zona norte, no lo habíamos podido localizar porque esta alejado de los otros planetas-

-jaja muy bien dile a los demás que iremos de inmediato a ese planeta jaja esa basura no sabe lo que le espera pronto lo tendré en mis manos-

Mientras tanto Zarbon se encontraba rondando por los pasillos de la base cuando se topo con vegeta

-vaya pero si es el príncipe de los monos-

- pero si es nada menos que la gata de Freezer jaja dime Zarbon que se siente ser tan estúpido-

-grrr lo mismo te pregunto yo a ti-

- jajaja eh aumentado mis poderes podría barrer el piso con tu fea cara-

-arrg si no fuera por que soy un amante de la belleza te derrotaría imbecil-

- jajaja y que vaz a hacer? Me lanzaras chispitas?-

- ahhh maldito mono!- se abalanzó contra vegeta pero se detuvo, Freezer estaba ahí - soldado Zarbon deje de provocar a vegeta y mejor preparece porque iremos al planeta gitsur- -si lord freezer- "hmp imbécil " pensó vegeta

-principe vegeta tu no iras con nosotros, te quedaras aquí-

-hmp- "maldito lagarto" penso

El viaje duro un mes ya que estaba muy lejos de donde estaban ellos pronto llegarían sin embargo Freezer estaba impaciente por llegar quiera destruir a quien se atrevió a retarlo al matar a Raditz y Nappa

- ya no puedo esperar a destrozar esa basura lo hare pedazos y porque no apoderarme de ese planeta jajaja-

Bulma y Goku se encontraba comiendo o mejor dicho devorando los platillos que les servían, la peliazul se dio cuenta que no engordaba nada y aparte hacia mucho ejercicio con los entrenamientos, apesar de que no tenia músculos era muy fuerte y ahora sus curvas se pronunciaron más haciendo babear a todos en el plantea pero ella no estaba interesada en nadie a sus 23 años se sentía muy joven y que todavía no era tiempo de tener compromisos a veces coqueteaba con algunos pero no pasaba nada, le encantaba la ciencia y entrenar no tenia tiempo para 'tonterias'. Ese mismo día el cielo se nublo era su día de descanso y se encontraba paseando por el campo donde no había nadie mas que una pequeña casa a lo lejos, llevaba unos jeans ajustados hasta debajo del ombligo para así ocultar su cola y una blusa turquesa que le llegaba un poco arriba de la cintura dejando ver un poco su vientre plano. Y entonces empezó lo que mas temía, el planeta comenzó a temblar giro su cabeza hacia arriba y vio una nave que descendía muy cerca de ella

- no puede ser! - se quedo ahí parada no sabia que hacer Finalmente la nave aterrizo y las puertas de esta se abrieron lentamente, la peliazul se acerco mas y se escondió detrás de un árbol bajando su ki casi a nada. De la nave bajaron unos 20 soldados con armaduras como las que vio en la tierra, definitivamente eran ellos. Sus ki no eran tan fuertes así que salió de su escondite y se acerco más ellos la vieron y la apuntaron con sus armas pero no le disparaban. Después sintió un ki extremadamente poderoso y sus ojos vieron como un sujeto en una silla flotante bajaba de la nave junto con otros dos soldados. Freezer la miro a los ojos al igual que ella y sonrió. Bulma estaba nerviosa que pasaría ahora volvería a sobrevivir a eso o esta vez moriría... Nadie sabia que sucedería ahora que Freezer los habia encontrado que será del destino de gitsur?... Y que será de Bulma...


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

Freezer se dirigió hacia Bulma y le hablo -como te llamas?-

-Bulma... -

- bulma, estoy buscando a un amigo mío, su nombre es Goku seguramente lo conoces... Serias tan amable de decirme donde esta?-

- Goku...- estaba confundida se portaba tan amable pero al mismo tiempo su mirada era fría y calculadora seguramente era un truco para engañar a la gente - no te lo diré!-

-pero que desagradable no pensé que los de tu especie fueran tan poco amables con sus visitas...- se paro de su silla flotante y camino dos pasos hacia ella - te lo volveré a preguntar... Donde esta Goku?-

- grrr ya te dije que no te lo diré!-

- bien...- se giro hacia los soldados que le estaban apuntando con sus armas a bulma - acaben con ella- Comenzaron a disparar pero no le hacían ningún daño - vaya... No eres tan débil como pensé, que te parece si peleas con dodoria ?-

" bien, así lo mantendré ocupado" - esta bien, espero que no sea tan débil como tus otros soldados - la peliazul se puso en posición de pelea

- hmp caerá como mosca - dijo la bola rosa

Comenzó a atacarla pero no lograba hacerle ningún daño, en cambio el si resultaba lastimado con sus golpes increíblemente fuertes.

- pero que... No sabia que los de tu especie fueran tan fuertes!- dijo Freezer- tu no eres de este planeta cierto?-

- hmp - sonrió de lado - no no lo soy - "no le diré la verdad, le inventaré algo como lo planeamos Goku y yo por si llegaba a encontrarnos " - mi planeta exploto hace mucho tiempo, todos los de nuestro planeta tienen el pelo azul como yo y somos muy fuertes pero la mayoría murió, fui de las afortunadas en escapar-

- hmp entonces pelea conmigo, veremos si eres tan fuerte como dices-

Bulma comenzó a liberar la mitad de su poder lo que hizo que el rastreador de todos comenzara a marcar el nivel de pelea

- pelea! - le dijo

- hmp-

Y así comenzaron a pelear la batalla era muy pareja todos estaban sorprendidos ninguno de los dos sobresalía y en un momento los dos se separaron.

- vaya se ve que si eres fuerte pero este no es todo mi poder,tengo el poder de transformarme , asi que pon mucha atencion! es raro tener estas oportunidades - dijo Freezer

- Que!? transformación! Ósea que no es todo su poder!?...-dijo para si misma la peliazul -

jajaja te sorprende? Ya veras - y un brillo blanco lo envolvio, la tierra comenzo a temblar y la armadura de agretio y salio volando - ahhhhh -ahora un resplandor rosa lo cubrio sus piernas y brazos comenzaron a hacerce mas grandes al igual que sus cuernos que se veían peligrosamente mas filosos y su fuerza se rededor de el se hizo un crater del gran poder que desprendia.- ahora mi fuerza se a incrementado ten cuidado, puede que luche un poco agresivo -

Ataco a Bulma inesperadamente y la derribo contra unas rocas como hacia ella y la golpeo de nuevo antes de que pudiera levantarce. se limpio la sangre del labio con la muñeca y se levanto y lo ataco comenzaron a luchar esquivaba algunos golpes pero otros daban en el blanco ella trataba de golpearlo pero se había hecho más rápido así que se separo estaban ambos en lados opuestos ella comenzó a elevar su poder para expulsarlo al 100% y lo ataco con un puñetazo en el estomago, este no se lo esperaba y lo siguió golpeando muchas veces con una patada lo mando a volar a una montaña Freezer se levanto y se elevaron y comenzaron a pelear, esta vez Bulma tenia la ventaja el ya no podía esquivar tan fácil los movimientos así que se separo de ella y le dijo

-jajaja ese es todo tu poder? Vaya me tienes sorprendido aumentaste tu fuerza y velocidad en poco tiempo... Y yo también lo are...-

- que dijo!? Será posible que...- - sorprendida? Esto es muy poco con todo mi poder, te mostraré, tenfras el honor de ser la primera en ver mi grandiosa transformacion!...- se herguio y dos cuernos salieron de su espalda -ahhhhhhhhh-su cabeza se alargo, su nariz desapareció y su rostro se hizo colmo la de un moustro. -ya termine que te parece si seguimos con la pelea? Jajaja-

- solo te hiciste mas feo - (como piccolo XD )

- hmp jajaja - la golpeo fuertemente esta ya no podía ver sus movimientos de tan rápido que era trato de golpearlo pero era inútil ninguno de sus golpes daba en el blanco

En otra parte del planeta...

- demonios tengo que apresurarme! Ese ki es monstruoso! Si no llego a tiempo matara a Bulma - dijo Goku aumento la velocidad y sitio volando en dirección de la chica

"maldicion es realmente fuerte y muy rápido"pensó la chica recibiendo los ataques de Freezer, este la seguía golpeando sin piedad dejándola sin aliento ni fuerzas ni siquiera le daba oportunidad de levantarse, así pasaron unos largos momentos de tortura para Bulma cuando sintio el ki de Goku acercarse a toda velocidad, golpeando a Freezer en la cara con una patada derribandolo liberando a Bulma de su tortura.

-me buscabas? Freezer! -

-vaya vaya parece que ya salió la rata de su escondite jajaja-

- grrr no te lo perdonaré!- Goku logró darle un puñetazo en en estomago lanzándolo lejos Este se levanto y se empezó a reír

-seria muy facil matarte asi, pero te dare el honor de ver mi ultima fase antes de que te extermine! ahora te mostraré!- de nuevo una luz lo envolvió. Parecía que su piel se quebrace como un cascaron. Las piedras comenzaron a desafiar la gravedad por la inmensa energía que desprendía ese ser

"ese demonio es invensible" pensó la peliazul "a este paso Goku no podrá ganarle...ojala pudiera hacer algo, pero ya no me puedo ni mover" un humo invadió el terreno evitando ver a ese ser poderoso, rayos comenzaron a caer al rededor por la fuerte energía. Después de unos momento comenzó a verse, era muy diferente, esta vez su piel era Blanca y unas partes moradas ya no tenia cuernos, su rostro tenia rasgos mas finos y era de baja estatura

. -te vez mas infantil- dijo Goku "pero es mucho mas poderoso que yo" pensó este

-hmp, es hora de recojer la basura -

Goku lo ataco con una patada a la cabeza pero este simplemente la ladeo para evitar el golpe, el volvió a atacar pero el simplemente lo esquivaba muy fácil entonces desapareció y apareció detrás de el golpeandolo de manera brutal, un hilo de sangre cayo de la boca de Goku, Freezer volvió a hacer lo mismo pero esta vez en el estomago del chico estampandolo en una montaña.

-maldición e-este sujeto es muy poderoso- En ese momento apareció frente a el lo tomo del cuello y lo lanzo hacia el cielo, como hacia el y lo golpeo en la cabeza como si fuera una pelota de voleibol se impacto contra el suelo creando un cráter

-que sucede? Donde quedo tu fuerza... Jajaja - lo tomo del cuello y le dijo - morirás en las manos del mas poderoso del universo jajaja- enroscó su cola alrededor de el y lo asfixio poco a poco Goku comenzó a gritar de dolor, lo soltó y comenzó a golpearlo muy rápido, el saiyajin ya no podía más su cuerpo estaba muy lastimado, Freezer lo lanzo, abrió su palma y un rayo atravesó el abdomen de su contrincante. Bulma abrió los ojos como platos, no podía creerlo, pronto lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos reunió toda su fuerza para levantarce y correr hacia el, ni siquiera volteo a ver a quien le había hecho eso, se acerco a el y le hablo

-Goku... Goku... No te mueras no! -

-b-Bulma... Tienes que...no dejes que te maten- dijo en un susurro

- no no lo permitiré - le dedico una sonrisa

- adiós... -

- nooo!-

POV BULMA

Goku mi amigo de la infancia y de toda la vida había muerto. Freezer se acerco a mi y me jalo del brazo para que me pusiera de pie, solo esperaba a que me matara, tenia la cabeza agachada así que la levante para mirarlo a los ojos, enfrentarlo en el momento que muera pero no pasaba nada, pensaba algo estoy segura sus ojos reflejaba que tan calculador era y me hablo

- eres muy resistente... Y fuerte que te parecería ser parte de mi ejercito?-

Hablaba enserio!? Yo ser parte de su ejercito después de que mato a Goku frente a mis ojos y casi me mata! Ese desgraciado no tiene vergüenza, si tan solo yo pudiera...matarlo con mis manos...eso es! Es mi oportunidad para acabar con el, se va a arrepentir de dejarme con vida, el no sabe que soy una saiyajin y que podre ser mas fuerte cuando me recupere, piensa que esto es lo máximo. Aceptaré!

- supongo que no tengo alternativa si quiero seguir viviendo... -

- hmp aprendes rápido. Si sigues mis órdenes tal vez tengas un premio -

Eso me asqueo, que se creía este lagarto!?, no iba con el por gusto.

- no tengo opción- me soltó del brazo y camino hacia su nave. Los soldados habían corrido dentro de ella por lo ocurrido y solo uno de ellos estaba fuera de ella. Lo seguí como pude, cada paso era una tortura!

- Zarbon llévala a un tanque de recuperación de inmediato -

- como!? Pero crei que usted la iba a...-

- obedece! -

- si mi lord - El hombre verde se acerco hacia mi , era muy apuesto, guapo alto, con un cuerpo espectacular y su cabello se veía como seda, sin darme cuenta estaba ya tirada en el suelo! Que vergüenza justo cuando venia este hombre tan apuesto, me cargo como un costal y nos adentramos en la nave, camino por unos pasillos y llegamos a un cuarto era como un laboratorio. le ordeno a unos esclavos que prepararan un tanque para mi, me metió en el y un liquido comenzó a cubrirme, cuando apretaron un botón, comenzó a sentir mucho sueño y verte mis ojos, perdiendo la conciencia.


	5. Chapter 5

Pasaron 2 horas para que se despertara completamente recuperada, el liquido se dreno y salió del tanque.  
>Paso un mes de viaje, era realmente aburrido estar ahí, conocí mas a Zarbon era mas afeminado que yo, me preguntaba sobre los productos de belleza de la tierra! Quien lo diría y yo que creía que era un hombre fuerte y varonil. En unos momentos aterrizaríamos en la base, cuando baje de la nave me sorprendí bastante, era enorme alrededor había naves esféricas soldados haciendo guardia y el cielo era tan obscuro con millones de estrellas y planetas, Zarbon me llevo por unos pasillos para llevarme a una habitación.<br>- aquí es donde te quedaras, llámame si es necesario entendido? -  
>- y porque debería llamarte? Puedo cuidarme sola -<br>Un sujeto con cabello en forma de flama había llegado se encontraba abriendo su habitación que estaba enfrente de la mía  
>- pero mira nada mas quien tenemos aquí -<br>- que pasa Zarbon, Freezer no te ah complacido?-  
>- ahh maldito mono algún día me voy a deshacer de ti-<br>- quisiera ver eso -  
>- eres un-<br>-Basta Zarbon! Guarda silencio, necesito dormir, quieres largarte de una vez!? O si no..!-  
>- lo siento señorita Bulma yo ya me iba... Que descanse-<br>-hmp, que irritante - murmure, volteé a ver al hombre que seguía ahí y le sonreí era realmente guapo - buenas noches - y cerré la puerta tras de mi.

POV GENERAL

Vegeta se quedo consternado, esa mujer había hecho que Zarbon saliera corriendo, acaso le tenia miedo? Y si fuera así porqué? No se veía fuerte, lucia debil y delicada... Además era muy hermosa. " pero que esto pensando a mi no me importa, Zarbon es un marica "  
>Fue al baño y se dio una ducha.<br>Mientas tanto Bulma se desvestía para tomarse un baño en la tina. Se sumergió en el agua y en sus pensamientos " me pregunto como se llama, se ve que tiene un gran carácter... " - ese si que es un hombre - un rubor se apodero de sus mejillas.  
>A la mañana siguiente la peliazul estaba por toda la habitación buscando ropa<br>" demonios no tengo ninguna capsula mas que la del maquillaje y no hay ropa por aquí mas que esas armaduras extrañas y ahora que voy a hacer grrr "

Tomo la armadura, se la puso junto con el spandex y tomo su rastreador

Salió de la habitación y comenzó a caminar entre los pasillos buscaba el comedor pero no lo encontraba siguió caminando y se detuvo en una gran puerta "seguro es aquí" la abrió y no fue lo que pensaba, era el campo de entrenamientos, estaba lleno de soldados lanzando bolas de energía, golpes, sangre etc.  
>Dio unos pasos y todos se percataron de su presencia pues era la única mujer que se encontraba ahí<br>- oye preciosa, este no es el salón de belleza, porque no te vaz? -  
>Esto enfureció a Bulma<br>- alguien debería enseñarte modales bola de manteca!-  
>- jaja adelante enséñame- dijo en tono seductor<br>- hmp - sonrió de medio lado y desapareció de la vista del soldado y apareció justo enfrente de el golpeándolo en el estomago que hasta se le hundió el puño en la grasa  
>- ah... Maldita zorra!- reunió su energía en la palma de la mano justo en la cara de Bulma pero esta lo esquivo y le dio un codazo en la espalda impactándolo en el suelo.<br>Todos se quedaron perplejos ante la escena en un abrir y cerrar de ojos lo derroto, disimularon y siguieron entrenando  
>- hmp - en ese instante Bulma se percato de la presencia de cierto hombre con pelo en forma de flama, voló hacia el y le hablo -hola, soy Bulma briefs -<br>- hmp-  
>- oye que no eres cortes con una dama -<br>- grr pero que mujer tan vulgar -  
>- pero que altanero, solo quería ser amable -<br>- pues se amable y lárgate! -  
>- grr nadie me dice que hacer! -<br>- deja de gritar mujer -  
>- mi nombre es Bulma!, hmp y cual es el tuyo? -<br>- mi nombre es vegeta ahora vete y déjame en paz! -  
>- muy bien VEGETA que tal si entrenamos juntos eh? Será divertido, no conozco a nadie de por aquí así que porque no vamos los dos a comer después de entrenar eh y tal vez podrías ayudarme con mi nueva habitación y después...-<br>- AY YA CALLATE DE UNA VEZ, si entrenamos cerradas la boca!?-  
>- jajaja si vamos! -<br>- hmp - " ahora veo porque Zarbon corrió ayer, es demasiado gritona y no la quería soportar "  
>- estas listo? - se posicionó en forma de pelea<br>- quieres dejar de hablar!? Empieza de una vez-  
>- hmp -<br>Comenzaron a pelear vegeta no se imaginaba que podría llevarle el ritmo pero el llevaba una ligera ventaja aparte no estaba paliando con todas sus fuerzas pasaron como una hora entrenando y ambos ya tenían hambre así que Bulma le propuso ir a comer juntos y vegeta acepto de mala gana.  
>ya estaban en el comedor con mucha comida en la mesa donde estaban el saiyajin como era de esperarse estaba devorando todo pero la chica se estaba resistiendo a comer de igual manera que el, verlo alimentándose le causaba aun más ganas de devorarlo todo en un momento de desesperación comenzó a arrasar con unos platos sus mejillas estaban atiborradas de comida ni siquiera la masticaba bien. Esto atrajo la atención de vegeta que dejo de comer por un momento para verla era el o esa mujer comía como loca quizás peor que el.<br>La chica de dio cuenta y se paso lo que tenia en la boca - que?... Tenia mucha hambre jaja...ja - agacho la cabeza por vergüenza - de todos modos ya acabe- mintió- ohh mira la hora- se coloco el rastreador - tengo que irme, nos vemos! - le guiño un ojo y se fue.  
>- esa mujer esta loca, el trasteador ni siquiera marca la hora- " pero me sorprende que comiera así como... Un saiyajin, bah que tontería los saiyajin no tienen el cabello azul "-<br>Bulma caminaba por los pasillos rumbo a su cuarto  
>-ahh no debí irme - toco su estomago - aun tengo hambre, debí controlarme - en ese momento su rastreador se prendió, era un mensaje de Zarbon dijo que freezer la estaba esperando.<br>" que estará tramando ese lagarto ahora" siguió caminando y entro en donde estaba Freezer  
>- aquí estoy gran Freezer, me llamaba? - pregunto con falsedad<br>- ohh mi querida bulma solo quería preguntarte como has estado, te esta gustando tu estancia aquí -  
>-Bueno, no esta mal pero necesito mas ropa, esta armadura no me gusta -<br>- hmp haré que le manden a hacer ropa de su agrado, después de todo eres mi mejor aliada- tomo una copa con vino y se la entregó - aceptar fue la mejor decisión que haz tomado - brindaron , pero Bulma se sentía enojada " por supuesto que era la mejor decisión pero para derrotarlo " pensó  
>- si gran Freezer, debo decirle que lo juzgue mal al principio pero ahora se que es un gran líder y el mas fuerte del universo - le sonrió - ahora me retiro, con su permiso mi lord - " ese cretino! Ya vera de que soy capaz "<br>- señorita Bulma la llevare a que le den ropa nueva, venga por aqui - le dijo Zarbon saliendo junto con ella del lugar  
>- si, vamos -<p>

POV VEGETA

estaba en mi habitación duchándome me había quedado a entrenar hasta tarde me quede pensando en esa mujer extraña, era gritona, mandona, vulgar y agresiva, entonces porque pensaba en ella apenas la conocía.  
>No debía de pensar en eso ahora! Debo concentrarme en derrotar a ese bastardo de Freezer y ya estoy por lograrlo se que estoy muy cerca de ser el súper saiyajin legendario, me eh vuelto mas fuerte, lo derrotaré y gobernare el universo y entonces nadie podrá derrotarme seré el mas poderoso.<br>salí del baño y me dispuse a vestirme me puse unos shorts para dormir no se porque pero abro la puerta para ver si había alguien afuera, el pasillo estaba vacío me dispuse a entrar a mi habitación cuando escuche una voz  
>- jaja ay Zarbon pero que cosas dices, gracias por enseñarme el lugar esta mañana estaba perdida -<br>- bueno, no es nada señorita Bulma pídame lo que guste -  
>Era el estúpido de Zarbon, como lo detestaba si no fuera porque es la mano derecha de Freezer ya lo hubiese hecho trizas.<br>- bueno Bulma tengo que irme nos vemos luego - beso su mano  
>- si adiós buenas noches-<br>Escuche que se aproximaba así que hice como si fuera a entrar a mi habitación  
>- ah hola vegeta como estas?- me sonrió<br>- hmp, que quieres mujer?-  
>- ahh ya te eh dicho que me llamo Bulma!-<br>- y yo ya te eh dicho que no molestes -  
>- grr eres un gruñón mal educado -<p>

-...-  
>- que? Ahora estas sordo también?-<br>- deberías tener mas cuidado con lo que haces -  
>- de que hablas?-<br>- solo digo que no deberías de confiar en Zarbon -  
>- eso a ti no te importa! - se acerco hacia mi - además, no seria tan tonta como para confiarle algo, se que es la mano derecha de Freezer-<p>

su expresión cambio a una de enojada a feliz, acaso era bipolar?  
>- oye a propósito como es que llegaste aquí, eres muy fuerte de que planeta vienes?-<br>- eso a ti no te importa -  
>- vamos porque no me lo dices? Acaso te avergüenza? -<br>- que!? Claro que no yo soy el príncipe de los saiyajin!-  
>- el... El prin... - se desmayó<p>

POV GENERAL

Bulma cayó inconsciente por la impresión, vegeta la alcanzo a agarrar antes de que cayera al suelo  
>" que demonios le pasa a esta mujer "<br>La llevo a su cuarto de el y la acomodo en la cama, retiro unos cabellos de su cara, la vio por unos segundos era realmente bella su piel pálida y suave como la seda, su cuerpo perfecto era joven y hermosa

pronto comenzó a moverse y a abrir sus ojos  
>- que... Que me paso? -<br>- te desmayaste -  
>- que!? Pero porque...- pronto recordó el porque - tu eres... Un saiyajin?<br>- pero que pregunta tan tonta, claro que lo soy! Los saiyajin somos una raza guerrera los mas fuertes del universo! -  
>- oye! No tienes que hablar así se perfectamente quienes son! -<br>- y como es que sabes sobre nosotros?-  
>- ah... Yo... Tenia un amigo que era un saiyajin -<br>- que? Pero si no queda ninguno soy el único! -  
>- si lo se porque el esta muerto - el recuerdo de Goku hizo que se le saliera un lagrima - Freezer lo asesino frente a mis ojos, es por eso que estoy aquí-<br>- cual era su nombre -  
>- Goku el era el hermano de un sujeto llamado Raditz -<br>- kakaroto! El era el sujeto de la tierra no es así! Eres una terrícola!? -  
>- n..no no lo soy, vengo de otro planeta conocí a Goku en gitsur y el me lo contó -<br>- así que el estúpido de kakaroto murió, solo era un guerrero de clase baja -  
>- pues el era mas fuerte que yo! Me salvo muchas veces de morir -<br>- si era tan fuerte entonces por que murió? -  
>- ahhh no te soporto!-<br>- quieres callarte! Me van a reventar los oídos-  
>- pues deja de comportarte como un tonto -<br>- tu eres la que no para de gritar -  
>- hmp - se puso la manos en la cadera y vio a vegeta no había notado que el pecho lo traía descubierto "pero que cuerpo tan perfecto, y que apuesto se ve " sintió un ardor en sus mejillas<br>- que tanto miras!?-  
>- ahh yo no tengo la culpa de que andes medio desnudo -<br>- esta es mi habitación y puedo hacer lo que me de la gana! -  
>- hmm si es lo que quieres... Apuesto a que no haz visto a una mujer tan hermosa como yo! -<br>- hermosa? Jajaja eres la mujer mas fea que eh visto -  
>- pues en mi planeta yo era muy famosa por mi belleza e inteligencia, ahora si me lo permite su majestad me marcho! -<br>- haz lo que quieras! -  
>Bulma se fue a su cuarto muy enojada por la actitud del príncipe<br>- es un arrogante y tan...sexy - se ruborizo - se lleva el premio al saiyajin mas guapo, fuerte, sensual... Pero que te pasa Bulma es un tonto -

- esa mujer que se cree venir a mi cuarto y después gritarme- murmuró - debería de darle una lección de buenos modales - " pero me tiene sorprendido con lo que me contó de kakaroto ese imbécil se murió ahora soy el único y nuestra raza quedara extinta" - se agosto en su cama y percibió el olor de Bulma era tan dulce, su aroma de mujer lo cautivó. 


	6. Chapter 6

- Vegeta!, Vegeta! Ya estas listo!?- dijo la peliazul tocando la puerta del chico  
>- Ay deja de molestar! Saldré cuando se me pegue la gana!- grito del otro lado<br>- tendrás que salir en algún momento! - abrió la puerta y se encontró con vegeta que traía solo una toalla puesta alrededor de la cintura, Bulma se puso roja definitivamente tenia el cuerpo de un dios griego sus perfectos músculos húmedos aun, su piel ligeramente bronceada y unas gotitas de agua recorriendo el cuerpo del saiyajin, la peliazul sentía que en cualquier momento iba a estallar de la excitación con solo verlo en esos momentos deseo que su toalla cayera pero era demasiado bello para ser perfecto.  
>- que? Te vas a quedarte ahí para viéndome todo el día? -<br>- puedo?, digo! Que demonios te pasa es muy tarde! Y ni siquiera te has vestido -  
>- y que pretendes!? Que me vista enfrente de ti? -<br>- "claro que quiero idiota eres perfecto " ay obvio no, será mejor que te apresures - salió de la habitación y se recargo en la puerta " ahhh pero que hombre! Tiene un cuerpo como para chuparse los dedos " - sus mejillas ardían el saiyajin resulto ser encantador  
>Vegeta abrió la puerta haciendo que Bulma se cayera<br>- ya estoy listo -  
>- ah... Si vámonos -<p>

Fueron a entrenar ya había pasado un mes y Bulma siempre iba a despertarlo para entrenar y después desayunar la chica le enseño al guerrero a sentir el ki del oponente sin necesidad de usar el rastreador también a disminuirlo a su antojo ambos comenzaban a ser mas cercanos aunque se la pasaban peleando todo el tiempo.

- lord Freezer que desea? - pregunto el orgulloso saiyajin conteniéndose de no cometer una locura  
>- príncipe vegeta, los groks han estado desobedeciendo mis ordenes y causado problemas con los demás y ya sabes cual es el castigo para aquel que osa desafiarme<br>- si señor -  
>- partirás mañana a primera hora, ahora largo! -<br>el príncipe se fue molesto estaba arto de las humillaciones de ese canalla, solo estaba esperando el momento para poder ser el ssj y aniquilarlo.  
>Vegeta llego al campo de entrenamiento y se dirigió hacia Bulma que se encontraba haciendo calentamiento.<br>- que sucede? Tienes el seño mas fruncido de lo normal - pregunto deteniéndose  
>- eso no te importa -<br>- es Freezer verdad, que paso? -  
>- nada! Solo quiero entrenar para superar a ese insecto! -<br>- te entiendo... Bien comencemos- Bulma comprendía a vegeta, esa impotencia de ser inferior, de vengar a tu pueblo que fue destruido por capricho de un alienígena y no poder volver todo como era antes. Ser humillado una y otra vez, que pisoteen tu orgullo para verte sufrir eso es duro y ella lo entendía.  
>Iban caminando por el pasillo rumbo a sus habitaciones<br>- me vas a decir que es lo que te dijo? - lo tomo del brazo para detenerlo  
>- mañana iré a una misión, ya sabes para que -<br>- eso es lo que te molesta?-  
>- No! Me molesta que se burle de mi, que piense que tiene control sobre mi! Solo quiero ser mas fuerte que el -<br>- vegeta... - suspiro

- yo soy el príncipe de los saiyajin, lo hare trizas y gobernare el universo! -  
>- Para que!? Para ser igual que el!? Apoderarte de planetas y destruir familias? Hacer lo mismo que hizo el contigo? Eso es lo que piensas hacer, porque si es así no tiene caso derrotarlo<br>- cállate mujer! No me importa que pienses esa será la realidad - -...- sus ojos se humedecieron de decepción, lo miro profundamente esperando a que palabras salieran de su boca pero no sucedió. Siguió su camino hasta su habitación, lo miro por ultima vez, seguía parado sin mover ni un músculo suspiro y cerro la puerta tras ella.  
>El saiyajin esperaba que ella le dijera algo lo que sea pero vio sus ojos tristes, se culpo por no haberla detenido, ella tenia razón en el fondo el quería ser como Freezer frio y despiadado el mas poderoso de todos, temido y respetado. Su orgullo de saiyajin le impedía reaccionar "como es que una simple mujer puede hacer este efecto en mi?" pensó<p>

"No puedo creerlo... Pensé que el quería luchar para que acabara el terror pero me equivoque, en sus ojos vi maldad, furia y resentimiento, creí que era diferente pero me equivoque.  
>Y ahora cada vez que lo veo y que estoy con el siento que comienzo a quererlo, pero que me pasa? Debería ahora desconfiar y alejarme pero ahora es cuando siento que debo estar para el, comprenderlo, que tontería. Porque siempre me meto en problemas con mis sentimientos?"- pensaba mientras se tapaba con las cobijas en la cama cerrando sus ojos pensando una vez mas en el guerrero<p>

Estaba entrenando había una obscuridad total solo el reflejo de las estrellas, la chica de cabello azul estaba entrenando sola en ese escenario fúnebre, de la sombras salió ese ser temible.  
>- pero que haces sola mi querida bulma?-<br>- gran Freezer, que lo trae por aquí -  
>- te tengo terribles noticias...-<br>- que sucedió?-  
>- lamento ser yo quien tenga que informarte de esto pero...<br>- dígame gran Freezer  
>- tu querido amigo vegeta esta muerto<br>sus ojos se abrieron de impresión, y pronto a brotar lagrimas, vegeta muerto? No lo podía creer, acaso todo aquel que fuera valioso en su vida moría?  
>-no... Vegeta no! NO!- se derrumbo en el suelo y se escuchaba el eco de las carcajadas de Freezer.<br>- No! No! No!- despertó agitada, empapada en sudor - fue solo un sueño - susurro, fue a lavarse la cara y escucho el sonido de una puerta cerrarse, entonces recordó la partida de cierto príncipe  
>- vegeta - corrió y abrió la puerta para toparse con el ni siquiera se dio cuenta que solo traía una bata puesta - Vegeta!<br>El solo se detuvo y la miro.  
>- ya te vas no es así?<br>- si  
>-... - sin esperar lo abrazo por el cuello sorprendiendo al guerrero, pero en este se dibujo una pequeña sonrisa, a decir verdad le alegro ese detalle.<br>- prométeme que regresaras - dijo sollozando - dime que lo harás  
>- de que hablas mujer, yo soy el príncipe de los saiyajin nada me va a pasar<br>- esta bien - le sonrió - suerte  
>- no la necesito -<br>- tonto.- lo vio alejarse en lo largo del pasillo

El guerrero se encaminaba hacia la zona de despegue, pensando en que lo que había pasado hace un momento. Sus brazos rodeándolo, sus respiraciones en el cuello, sus lagrimas humedeciendo su traje, en ese momento el había sentido sensaciones que ni el mismo se podía explicar. Ya abordo de su nave despego hacia el dichoso planeta en su cabeza solo pensaba en ella. " por qué? Por que no puedo sacármela de la cabeza a esa mujer, debo admitir que es muy atractiva, hmp debe ser eso jaa ningún saiyajin de clase alta podría tener sentimientos débiles, solo debo poseer a esa mujer y esto se acabara, podre seguir siendo el asesino que tanto me gusta ser, ninguna mujer me sacara de mis objetivos, nadie."- pensó, y así se quedo dormido mientras que la nave volaba a toda velocidad

Ese día no había entrenado, no tenia muchos ánimos de hacerlo sin vegeta, el le daba la chispa al entrenamiento.  
>Se paseo por el laboratorio que se encontraba allí para no aburrirse, hace mucho que no estaba en uno desde que llego a ese lugar se la había pasado con vegeta el único hombre en el que había confiado en su estancia en ese lugar, " y de nuevo pensando en ese saiyajin pero que te pasa Bulma!"<br>Se la paso toda la tarde ahí, se estaba olvidando de cuanto le gustaba la ciencia y crear cosas, había hecho unas píldoras con el mismo poder que las semillas del ermitaño

Ya pasaron unas semanas desde que se fue y lo extrañaba.  
>Extrañaba verlo todos los días y tener peleas tontas por todo, tenerlo cerca de ella, oler su aroma tan varonil que desprendía de su piel, hasta extrañaba su mal humor, su voz gruesa que le parecía sensual, lo quería de vuelta, quería correr a abrazarlo y comenzar una pelea absurda. Eso era lo que quería, le costaba trabajo admitirlo pero se había enamorado de ese saiyajin orgulloso y engreído.<p> 


End file.
